Vacation time!
by Onbet
Summary: The Wright family and Justice family go on a vacation to Hawaii together. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Apollo was seated at his desk doing some paperwork, his headphones set on medium volume. Just when he was about to start reading another paragraph there was a loud knock on the door of his study. "Come in." The door opened and his fourteen year old daughter Armie Buff walked into the room. Apollo took of his headphones and looked up from his papers. "Hey sweetie, did you need something?" His daughter looked at him with a stern look on her face. "You shouldn't turn your headphones up so loud papa, you left uncle Phoenix at the door for a solid minute before I let him in." Apollo dumped his papers into his desk drawer with a single swoop and stood up from his chair. "Mr Wright is here? Why didn't Athena open the door?"

"Mama went shopping for dinner earlier."

"Well I better go see what Mr Wright wants from me then, thanks for letting me know sweetie."

Armie gave her father a quick hug. "Ofcourse papa."

Apollo gave his daughter a quick peck on her forehead before walking out into the living room. Phoenix turned around as soon as he heard Apollo step into the living room. "I know you are not the one with the sensitive hearing but I expected you to be able to hear a doorbell at least."

 _Being scolded on my free day, what a life I live._ "Wipe that shit eating grin of your face boss, I didn't expect visitors today that's all."

Phoenix just grinned at the other man. "Whatever you say Apollo, if it wasn't for your daughter I'd still be standing in front of your door."

At that moment Armie came in carrying two cups of coffee, she set one down on the coffee table for her father and handed the other to Phoenix.

"Thank you Armie."

"Thank you sweetie" Apollo made a frustrated hand gesture as he went to sit down on the chair opposite of Phoenix. "You realize I'm free today right boss? What is it you wanted from me?"

"Oh come on Apollo we're practically family by now, do I really need a reason to visit you? I'm just here to grab a free cup of coffee." He quickly took a sip out of the cup Armie had given him.

Apollo felt his bracelet tighten around his wrist. "Even though that sounds like something you would do I'm sure that's not all, as matter of demonstration he waved his bracelet around in front of Phoenix."

"Man I really am a bad liar aren't I? Having a nervous twitch about something like that." The shit eating grin on his face told Apollo more than enough.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" He rolled his eyes.

Phoenix burst out in laughter. "Ofcourse I did, anyway I'll get to the point. I'm shutting down the agency."

Apollo almost spit out his coffee, he quickly swallowed it and started coughing. "W-what the hell, where did that come from?"

Phoenix couldn't help but laugh even harder at Apollo's genuinely concerned face. "Oh man you should have seen your face. I'm shutting down the agency because we're going on vacation."

"Wait why shut down the agency if you are going on vacation? Can't I just take over for a bit?"

"My god Apollo you really are dense, you're coming with us ofcourse. Just you, me, Maya, Athena, Armie and Trucy for a whole week. What do you say?"

"You really know how to surprise a man don't you boss?" _And how to almost give someone a heart attack for that matter_ "It sounds great, when and where are we going?"

"We're leaving Tuesday morning. As for the location, we got a beautiful cottage on Hawaii."

"Tuesday morning?! It's Sunday today, you realize I'll get dragged along with Armie and Athena to go shopping tomorrow right? By the way, I don't want to be rude and I know the agency has been doing a lot better lately but isn't Hawaii pretty expensive?"

Phoenix laughed at Apollo's worried face when he spoke about having to go shopping with his wife and daughter. "Can't help you escape the shopping I'm afraid, Maya and Trucy will most likely drag me along as well. And yes Hawaii is expensive, let's just say a certain frilly loving prosecutor decided to pay me for helping him with his trials in Europe this way."

The two men chatted for a little while longer until Phoenix decided it was time to go. "So I'm guessing you want to keep it a surprise for Armie and Athena a little longer?"

"Yeah I'll tell them tonight at dinner." The two men fell silent for a second and Apollo heard the familiar sound of little rotors. "So far for keeping it a secret from Armie I guess." Apollo shrugged and burst out laughing. Phoenix soon followed suit and the two men kept laughing for a solid minute before Phoenix actually decided to leave.

As soon as Phoenix had left Apollo put on his best poker face and marched over to his daughter's bedroom. He found the girl seated at her desk with her back towards him. "Armie what did I tell you about spying on other people using Sarge?" He tried to sound as stern as he could but even he could hear he was failing.

His daughter turned around in her chair and flashed him a shit eating grin. "That I shouldn't do it."

Apollo walked over and picked his daughter up as he tickled her making her laugh uncontrollably.

"Stop it papa, put me down already." Armie tried to break free but Apollo being forced to work out everyday together with his wife actually paid off for once.

Apollo continued for a little longer and finally put the girl down on her bed. "So are you excited to go on vacation with the Wrights?"

Armie nodded excitedly. "I can't wait to see Trucy again, she's the best. This is going to be the best vacation ever."

"Vacation?"

Apollo turned around and came face to face with his wife, shopping bag still in hand. "Oh hey tiger, back from shopping already?"

"Don't play dumb with me Apollo, I heard vacation. What's that about?"

Apollo sighed. "Well so far for keeping it a secret from any of you. Let's sit down and I'll tell you everything you want to know."

* * *

"Come on papa hurry up!" Armie dragged her father along towards yet another store.

"I'm coming sweetie hold on." Apollo had trouble keeping up with his daughter due to him having to carry literally everything his daughter and wife bought. "Do you know where your mother went by the way?"

"I think she went over to that shop." Armie pointed towards the most expensive jewellery store in the whole mall.

Apollo went pale. "You go on ahead sweetie I'm going to go get your mother." _Hopefully before she spends half my savings in that store_ He managed to drag Athena out of the store before he went bankrupt, under loud protests of the latter.

"I swear I wasn't going to buy that much Apollo! Just that really nice looking pearl necklace."

"Yeah right tiger, come on we're going to find our daughter."

As Apollo and Athena entered the big clothes store they spotted their daughter talking to someone. Without thinking Apollo called out to her. "Armie what did I tell you about talking to strangers?" His remark earned him a sharp elbow planted in his side by his wife and a chuckle from over where Armie stood.

"Who are you calling a stranger Polly?" Nineteen year old Trucy Wright stepped into sight with a grin on her face.

From the other side of the store heard another familiar voice call out. "Trucy, you're not talking to boys again, are you? Which was followed by a yelp of pain. "Oh come on Maya, it was just a joke."

Trucy didn't hesitate to shout back at her father. "In fact, I was talking to a guy. He's already married though."

Phoenix and Maya also stepped into view now, Phoenix carrying about the same amount of bags as Apollo was. The two men shared a look of sympathy. Maya walked over to Armie and gave the girl a hug. "Hey Armie, how's it going? Your dad not too strict on you?"

Armie just smiled. "Hey aunt Maya! Papa spoils me a lot, he always gives me ice cream even if mama says I can't have anymore."

"You do what Apollo?!"

"Tiger wait… Ow." Apollo got yet another elbow planted in his side.

Phoenix couldn't help but laugh at his two understudies earning him a glare from Maya. "Hey honey why don't you, Athena and the girls continue shopping while Apollo and I go drink some coffee or something?"

Maya looked over to Athena who nodded. "Fine, consider yourselves lucky."

 _We sure are_ Both men had the exact same thought as they hurried out of the store. As the two of them sat down at a table in a nearby café Apollo flashed his boss a thumbs up. "Nice save Mr Wright. I don't know if I would have survived much longer."

"Believe me, I feel the same way." Phoenix grinned at the other man and quickly ordered two cups of coffee. "So tell me, how did keeping it a surprise from Athena go?"

Apollo made a frustrated hand gesture. "Let's see. I think I managed to keep it a secret for about 5 to 10 minutes."

Phoenix couldn't help but chuckle. "Sounds like a new record for you."

Apollo flashed him a grin. "Yeah I guess it is. One day I might even hit half an hour."

The two men chatted for a little while longer before their wives and kids came in. Well they assumed the people that stepped in were their wives, they couldn't tell for sure because of the stack of goods both of them were carrying blocking their faces. Apollo gulped. "Tiger who is going to carry all that stuff back to the car?"

"Same question here honey."

Athena and Maya put all of their stuff down and flashed their husbands a grin. "You!"

* * *

"Athena are you ready to leave yet? We have to be at the airport in exactly 45 minutes and it's at least a 40 minute drive." Apollo tried to remain calm but the stress was clearly noticeable in his voice.

"Stop stressing Apollo, we'll be fine. Is Armie ready yet?"

"Ofcourse she is! I helped her pack, she's been ready for at least 30 minutes now!"

"Alright alright chill Apollo. Just trying to get my suitcase closed."

"Just leave some things out if it won't close!" Apollo took another glance at the clock which only stressed him out further.

"Alright I'm done let's go."

Apollo was about to open the door when he felt someone tap him on the back. He turned around and practically shouted. "What is it now Athena?!"

"U-uhm do we have time to go to the toilet papa?" Armie managed to ask what she wanted to ask but not without a lot of stammering.

Apollo screamed internally but managed to completely hide it on the outside. "Ofcourse we do sweetie, just make it quick okay?"

Armie nodded and quickly went over to the bathroom. Apollo just took a deep breath to calm himself when he heard someone whisper in his ear. "Hypocrite." He was about to bite back when he saw Athena had a smile plastered on her face. "I guess I am."

* * *

When they made it to the airport the Wright family was already waiting there. "You're late Apollo, that's not like you." Phoenix raised an eyebrow at the other man.

"You're on time boss, that's not like you." Apollo managed to keep a straight face all the way through causing everyone to burst out laughing. Well everyone except for Phoenix.

"Yeah yeah very funny Apollo. Enough of that though, is everyone ready for the best vacation ever?"

"Yeah!" Everyone managed to shout in almost perfect unison.

"Let's go then."


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time in his life Apollo had what could be described as a pleasant flight experience, they had forgotten to ask to be seated close to each other so everyone had been scattered all over the plane. Apollo managed to trade his spot with the nice elderly lady that had been assigned the spot next to his daughter to make sure he could keep his eyes on her. Athena would probably have called him overprotective or paranoid but he'd much rather sit next to his daughter himself than letting her sit next to a stranger. He spend the first half of the flight trying to finish up the work he hadn't finished back home while Armie was asleep on his shoulder. Not that he could blame her for falling asleep, waking up before dawn wasn't really his thing either. He spend the other three hours of the flight chatting with his daughter about her school life and because Armie wanted to they also spend a little while chatting about military planes, well Armie spend a little while talking about military planes, Apollo just listened to his daughter's exicted rambling and occasionally nodded. For once in his life he didn't have a kid constantly kicking his chair behind him or someone randomly screaming the plane was going to crash. When he and Armie met up with the others everyone seemed to be in a good mood.

"Alright seems like everyone had a decent flying experience for once. Edgeworth gave me an address and I had Maya look it up, the cottage is at about an hour drive from here. Anyone that wants to drive?"

"Sure boss, leave it to me!"

"Tiger are you sure that's a good idea? You drive like a bit of a mad man. I'll drive."

"I do not Apollo!" As Athena shouted at her husband Widget turned bright red.

Maya chuckled. "Come on Apollo, let's let Athena drive. How bad can it be?"

When they got to the cottage a proud Athena was the first to leave the car, followed by everyone else stumbling out of the car. "Okay I take it back, never let Athena drive again." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Told you."

"You guys are all wimps, there is absolutely nothing wrong with how I drive!"

"You exceeded the speed limit multiple times, I wouldn't even be able to get you anything but a guilty verdict if you had hit someone." Phoenix's dry remark earned him some chuckles from the others.

"No seriously Athena, your driving is more dangerous than my most dangerous magic tricks."

"Ugh whatever! Instead of complaining about my perfect driving how about we take a look at the cottage."

Just by taking a look at the outside they could tell it was beautiful. Apollo was the first to walk up to the door to check out the inside.

"Polly catch!"

Apollo turned around just to feel a small metallic object hit his face. "Ow what was that for Trucy?"

Trucy flashed him a shit eating grin. "Ahw man Polly I thought you could at least catch a key."

Apollo looked embarrassed causing Trucy to laugh even harder. Armie walked over to her father picked up the key and unlocked the door. She pushed the door open revealing a living room about as big as Apollo's whole apartment, one of the walls was almost entirely made up by a glass sliding door leading into the backyard complete with swimming pool. Of to the side was an enormous kitchen with some of the most modern equipment any of them had ever seen. Apollo felt someone push him inside. "Quit blocking the doorway Polly, you're not Gandalf." Apollo laughed and tried his best to block only Trucy from entering the living room but Phoenix's voice drew his attention. "Okay everyone we are finally here and ready for the best vacation ever. Armie do you want to share a room with Trucy or one of your parents?"

"I'd love to share a room with Trucy!"

"Are you sure sweetie? Trucy snores amazingly loud." Apollo couldn't help but poke fun at his little sister.

"I do not Polly!" Trucy puffed out her cheeks and quickly duck down under his arm to finally get into the living room.

"I'm just kidding Trucy, don't keep my daughter up too late though."

"Papa I'm fourteen, I can decide my bedtime myself!"

"No you can't little lady." Athena joined in and for a second it looked like the whole family would start arguing before Maya interrupted them. "Bedtimes are not something we discuss during our vacation, now you guys go ahead and change into something more appropriate for Hawaii. I'll make sure Nick does all the necessary shopping."

The amused smile Phoenix had had on his face while watching his understudies argue with their daughter disappeared and made place for an annoyed look. "With what money?"

Trucy and Armie went upstairs first and randomly selected a bedroom. Apollo and Athena picked the bedroom next to their daughter's. Maya just randomly picked one for herself and Phoenix. As Apollo stepped into the bedroom the first word that came to mind was big, really big. "This cottage is amazing, isn't it Apollo?"

Apollo nodded. "Sure is, it even has a swimming pool!"

Athena couldn't help but laugh. "Apollo you're 26 and the swimming pool is what you're most excited about?"

"Ofcourse it is! Swimming pools are awesome, it doesn't matter how old you are."

"You're such a child sometimes you know that?"

"You still married me."

Athena laughed. "I like that about you." She noticed Apollo had already put down his suitcase and had already changed into swimming trunks, he also had a stack of papers in his hand. "What the hell Apollo, how do you change so fast? And what are those papers?"

"It's just some work I want to finish before fully relaxing."

"You might be a workaholic Apollo."

Apollo shook his head. "I'm not! I just don't like being behind on paperwork. Take your time changing and unpacking I'm going to finish this somewhere downstairs."

When he was almost out of the door he heard his wife whisper one last thing. "Definitely a workaholic." As he got downstairs he realized no one else was done changing yet, he spotted a table next to the swimming pool and decided to sit down there. For about five minutes he actually got to work in peace before he heard the sliding door open and a familiar voice calling out to him. "Papa!"

He turned around only to be met with a spray of water right in his face and all over his papers. "Armie! You ruined my papers, how am I supposed to finish my work now?! And where did you get that water gun? Wait don't answer that last question I have a feeling the answer won't surprise me."

Armie puffed out her cheeks and put her hands at her sides. "Knowing you you have at least two copies of those papers back at home papa."

"Well I do, but that's not the issue here!" He tried to keep the stern look on his face but the more he thought about it the funnier it actually was. "Maybe Athena was right after all, I'm not supposed to work during my vacation. I see Trucy's already rubbing off on you."

"So what if I am Polly?" The other girl suddenly appeared behind Apollo and sprayed him with a second water gun.

"What the hell, how did you get there?!"

"A good magician never reveals her tricks! Just kidding I walked around the cottage." Trucy stuck out her tongue and gave Armie a thumbs up before both girls opened fire on Apollo.

"Oh you're on now!" Apollo got up from his chair and managed to grab his daughter and throw her into the pool, Trucy managed to stay out of his hands until she tried to run around the cottage which caused her to bump into her father, shopping bag still in hand.

"Is my daughter causing you trouble again Apollo?" A huge grin plastered on his face as put down the shopping bag and lifted up his daughter.

Apollo answered with at least as big of a grin on his face . "I guess you could say that yeah."

"Come on daddy, put me down!" Trucy just wildly flailed her arms around trying to make her father put her down.

"But that wouldn't be fair for poor Apollo and your partner in crime, would it?" Phoenix calmly walked over to the edge of the pool and threw his daughter into the water next to Armie. "I swear that used to be a lot easier like 5 years ago."

Apollo burst out laughing. "I'll enjoy it while I still can. By the way Mr. Wright now that you're back, do we have any plans for lunch and dinner? It's getting pretty late already."

"Yeah we had plans to go to the pizza place in the nearby village, we wanted to do that as both lunch and dinner because it's already too late for lunch but a bit early for dinner. We were thinking about leaving in about half an hour if that's fine with you?"

"Yeah sounds great." Apollo looked over his shoulder at the pool where Trucy and Armie started have a water fight of their own. "Armie make sure to be out of the pool in about 15 minutes so I can help you prepare for going out."

"I'm 14 papa, I can get prepared myself!"

"Alright fine, you should still get out of the pool in 15 minutes though."

"Same goes for you Trucy!"

"Fine daddy, I'm 19 you know?"

When Apollo got to his bedroom he was surprised to find his wife still there, unpacking her suitcase.

"Seriously tiger how much did you take with you?"

Athena turned around and burst out laughing when she saw her completely soaked husband. "Let me guess, Trucy got you?"

"Trucy and our own daughter actually, seems like Trucy is already rubbing off on her. I'm going to go change and then I'll help you unpack your last things."

When they finished unpacking Athena's last things they both sat down on their bed. "Armie seems to enjoy herself here."

Apollo gave her an awkward smile. "Almost too much, that might have been the first but it definitely won't be the last prank I'll have to endure this vacation. Oh before I forgot, we are supposed to go out for pizza in about 10 minutes."

"Great! I can't wait to have some pineapple, it's been way too long since I've had it."

"You're not serious right?"

"Ofcourse I'm serious, why wouldn't I be."

"I might have to file for a divorce."

* * *

The first thing that happened when they sat down at the pizza place was an intense discussion about whether or not pineapple is alright to put on your pizza. Athena, Maya and Trucy ended up in so called team pineapple while Apollo, Armie and Phoenix ended up in team anti-pineapple. Athena ended up pulling out her phone to show Armie a picture. "What is this sweetie?"

"What do you mean mama? That's just a ladder."

Apollo was lucky they hadn't gotten their utensils yet or Athena would have probably stabbed him. "Apollo you are corrupting our kid!"

"I'm not! She's right, that's just a ladder!"

"It's not! It's a stepladder!"

"There is no difference!"

The ladder discussion split the group in two once again, Phoenix, Athena and Trucy being team ladder and Apollo, Armie and Maya being team stepladder. The discussion was about to take a turn for the worse when the food was ready, saving both Apollo and Phoenix from being stabbed by their wives.

* * *

When they got back from the village everyone ended up doing their own thing until it was time to go sleep. Maya and Athena sat down outside and just chatted for a while about all sorts of things. Trucy and Armie went upstairs to plan what Apollo assumed would be another prank on him. Apollo and Phoenix sat down for a game of battleship, Armie's favourite game. Apollo ended up getting absolutely destroyed because Phoenix placed all of his ships in one corner of the board. "What kind of monster places all his ships in one corner?!"

Phoenix just grinned at the other man. "I do. And as you can see it works. Anyway I'm going to call it a day, I'm still a bit tired from the flight."

"Same here."

Apollo made sure his daughter was in bed before going to lay down himself, Athena had gone upstairs earlier and was already in bed. When he went to lay down next to her she immediately claimed his arm as a pillow. "You don't really think Armie and Trucy will go to sleep just because you told them to right?"

Apollo smiled up at the ceiling. "I don't but at least I can say I tried. Goodnight Tiger."

"Goodnight Apollo."


End file.
